Someone like you
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Hinata esta devastada por lo que acaba de ver, pero pronto se comenzara a dar cuenta de que es posible encontrar a alguien como el


**Someone like you**

Que onda fandom de Naruto, hace tiempo que no escribo un fic de esta grandiosa serie, bueno, ando medio melosa estos días y quise escribir un Naruhina algo triste, crei que quedaría un songfic con mi canción triste favorita "Someone like you" que creo que muchos la conocen gracias a la radio xD. Disfruten.

_-Hace 3 años que me fui de Konoha, para mi es bastante tiempo, pero sirvió para que me lograra hacer fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, tengo deseos de volver a ver a mi adorado Naruto-kun, al fin quiero decirle que lo amo, pe, pero que?, una boda, iré a ver quienes son los novios, tengo la sensación de que es Kiba con alguna de mis antiguas compañeras-_ Hinata se acerco a una considerable distancia para ver la dichosa boda, iba feliz esperando que fuera alguno de sus viejos amigos, pero esa sonrisa cambio drásticamente al ver que los novios que iban saliendo de la iglesia era Naruto, junto con Sakura, Hinata, que no se había acercado mucho a los invitados, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, sabia que no había nadie, su padre y Neji se habían ido a hacer un viaje a otra aldea, en cuanto llego rompió en llanto al haber visto a Naruto casado con Sakura, aunque, ella pensó que algún día pasaría, Naruto solamente la veía como a una amiga, siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida, dejo que los días y meses pasaran y que su dolor disminuyera, pero un dia, decidió escribirle una carta a Naruto, no de odio ni pidiéndole que dejara a Sakura, ella simplemente quería que Naruto supiera que ella estaba de vuelta…

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

-Hola Naruto, ¿me recuerdas?, soy la chica tímida de ojos blancos, en pocas palabras, Hinata Hyuga, he vuelto, aunque dudo que hayas escuchado que partí de Konoha un tiempo, regrese hace apenas unos 5 meses, regrese el día de tu boda, me acerque un poco a ver quienes se habían casado, me dolio descubrir que tu eras el novio, pero no te lo reprocho, siempre supe que la querías mucho, me alegro por ti…

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

Se que tu máxima ilusión era casarte con Sakura, siempre deseare lo mejor para ti, recientemente me entere de que ya te has convertido en Hokage, es otra razón para que este feliz por ti, sabia que esa era otra ilusión tuya…

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

Se que has de pensar que me siento mal, si, alguna vez me sentí bastante mal, era un dolor horrible, pero pasaron lentamente estos meses y creo que al fin lo he logrado superar, aunque esta carta puede que te diga todo lo contrario

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

Algo que me alegro en esos momentos era recordar nuestra infancia y adolescencia, recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, me defendiste de esos niños, fue un muy buen gesto de tu parte, ya mas tarde, cuando estábamos en la academia ninja, mis mejores momentos los pase junto a ti, bueno, lo poco que estaba contigo, cuando volviste a Konoha mi alegría fue bastante grande, pero aun asi no tuve el valor de decírtelo, ni cuando peleamos contra esos Akatsukis, sentí miedo de decírtelo, pero esperaba que mis acciones valieran mas que mil palabras, pero veo que no fue así…

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

Lo seguiré diciendo Naruto, no te preocupes ni pienses que sigo adolorida por lo que hiciste, de todas maneras, lo hecho hecho esta, guardo conmigo los valiosos momentos que tuvimos juntos, a ti y a Sakura les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio y en tu vida como Hokage, solo recuerda, que siempre serás mi amigo, el que me ayudo a ser en parte mas fuerte, siempre creí en ti, que lograrías hacer lo que te propusieras y mírate, ahora eres lo que siempre soñaste, además, no importa, se que algún día lograre encontrar a alguien como tu, no exactamente, pero que me hará igual de feliz que como tu lo lograste hacer en cierta manera, me despido, si algún dia tu y Sakura quieren pasar a visitarme, sigo en la mansión Hyuga, te deseo suerte en tu vida, hasta pronto, Naruto-kun.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

Lo se, algo triste, no se porque últimamente me da por escribir asi, pero bueno, eso pasa por escuchar canciones tristes, díganme que les pareció, nos leemos en otra ocasión, besos a todos ;3.


End file.
